1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the broad technical area of cloud computing, and pertains more particularly to write operations enabled through a metadata server.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing, wherein users are enabled to read and write data to substantial data repositories, which may be remote and accessed over, for example, a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet network, and which may also serve a large number of distinct and separate users, are well-known in the art, and the technical area is rapidly growing, attracting new enterprises providing products and services. Many well-known enterprises, like Yahoo, IBM and Amazon, for example, offer cloud computing services which may be utilized by such users.
There are a variety of apparatus and services offered by enterprises engaged in this technical area, and many of the services offered are developed and sold to maximize certain features and to solve certain problems that have been discovered in development. There are, however, at the time of filing the instant application, still many difficulties and problems to be solved. One such difficulty is in controlling and verifying writes to data repositories for what are known in the art as untrusted clients.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus to provide out-of-path, content-addressed writes with untrusted clients in a manner that is efficient and that minimizes bandwidth requirements.